


Unexpected Allies

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much has been captured by Gisborne's guards, but things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Locked" challenge

Much didn’t bother to resist as he was pushed into the dungeon cell, and heard the door being locked behind him.  It was his own fault he’d been captured, but at least it meant the others would escape.  He was glad they hadn’t waited for him and been taken as well, trying to explain what had stopped him from staying close on their heels would have taken some doing.  He could imagine Allan’s reaction when he said, “I saw Gisborne in a new black shirt.”  
  
And now the man himself had entered the dungeon and was speaking to one of the guards.  “You’ve got one of Hood’s men, I believe?”  
  
The guard answered with a sneer, “Yeah.”  
  
“I’ll take him.  We can use him as bait.”  
  
“Do you want me to come with you?”  
  
“Do you really think he’s going to cause me any trouble?”  
  
The guard sneered again.  Much was inclined to agree.  Although he thought he could take Gisborne on hand to hand, the other man was armed and he wasn’t, so there wasn’t much of a contest.  
  
The guard unlocked the door and Gisborne strode in and grabbed Much by the back of his shirt.  Much tried to ignore the feeling as Gisborne’s hand slid down the back of his neck.  This was an aggressive act, not one he should have enjoyed.  To Much’s surprise Gisborne took him to what were clearly his own quarters, rather than one of the main rooms.  
  
Once inside, Gisborne kicked the door shut and pushed Much to the ground.  “Sit there!” he ordered.  “And don’t move!”  
  
Much did as he was told.  Gisborne turned his back and Much wondered whether it was worth launching an attack, but doubted whether it would achieve anything worthwhile.  Besides which, Gisborne had started to take his shirt off and Much thought he might as well enjoy the sight while he could.  
  
“Does Hood know about your proclivities?” Gisborne asked.  
  
Since Much was fairly sure he didn’t have any, whatever they weres, he felt safe in answering “No.”  
  
“I’m surprised he hasn’t noticed,” Gisborne continued.  
  
“That’s because I don’t have any.”  Much stated with confidence.  
  
“Don’t tell me he’s never noticed you eyeing up a pretty guard rather than a pretty serving wench?”  
  
Much suddenly felt cold.  “He knows.  He doesn’t say anything.”  There wasn’t any point in denying it.  He wondered what Gisborne’s plan was.  He’d long been resigned to the knowledge Robin wouldn’t be able to rescue him if it came out he loved men.  He supposed Gisborne wasn’t aware of this.  
  
Now shirtless, Gisborne turned to face Much.  “I’ve noticed you looking at me, too.”  
  
Much had apparently lost the ability to speak.  
  
“Why do you think I’ve noticed?” Gisborne continued.  
  
Much had expected Gisborne to have the usual sneer on his face, but instead there was a small smile.  And it even looked as if Gisborne was uncertain as to the reaction he would receive.  
  
“Oh!”  The words still weren’t returning.  
  
“Will you take your shirt off, and let me look at you?” Gisborne asked.  
  
Much wasn’t the greatest judge of character, but over the years he had learnt to recognise need and desire when it was three feet away from him.  He removed his shirt and looked expectantly at the other man.  
  
“The bed’s that way,” Gisborne motioned with his head.  
  
As Gisborne moved towards the bed Much grabbed him by the waist and began to remove his trousers.  Much was pleased to note there was no resistance and Gisborne responded in kind.  Naked they fell onto the bed, pressed close together, hands fervently running over each others’ bodies.  It took a lot less time than Much expected for their pent up desire to find its release.  
  
As they lay together afterwards, Much realised his life might just have become a little more complicated.  But he could leave that to those with more cunning than he to sort out.  In the meantime, he was very happy to be locked in the arms of his new lover.


End file.
